


Computer Kitty

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [37]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia is dead, F/M, Nepeta being actually herself, Sollux depress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small flushed SolNep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Kitty

The night after Aradia died, Sollux felt alone, really alone. He just kept to himself, not wanting to bother people with his sorrow and guilt. Karkat attempted to talk to him, but the Gemini didn’t respond. One other person did try though, and she got a surprisingly big response.  
*arsenicCatnip begins trolling twinArmageddon at 1:23*  
AC: *ac wonders what ta is doing*  
*Five minutes later*  
TA:*ta ii2n’t doiing anythiing iimportant*  
AC: *ac doesn’t believe ta, thinking that everything he does is important*  
TA:*ta doubt2 that everythiing he doe2 ii2 iimportant*  
AC: *ac would have to disagr33*   
TA: *ta could care le22 on iif ac agree2 or diisagree2 wiith hiim*  
AC: *ac is getting tired of ta’s shit and is about to leave*  
TA: *ta apologiize2 and wii2he2 that ac would 2tay*  
AC: *ac decides to stay, accepting ta’s apology*  
TA: *ta now doe2n’t care for ac*  
AC: *ac is now pissed at ta again and bites at his leg*  
TA: *ta doe2n’t care*  
AC: *ac begins to crawl up his body to sit on his head*  
TA: *ta piick2 her up and 2iit2 down wiith her*  
AC: *ac sits on his lap comfortably, purring loudly*  
TA: *ta gently 2miile2 at the purriing the pawbea2t ii2 produciing*  
AC: *ac purrs more for the psionic*  
TA: *ta gently 2troke2 ac, 2miiliing down at her*  
The two continue a sweet role play that end up with the two becoming matesprits. Some trolls might think that Sollux was jumping the gun too quickly, but the two were fine with it.


End file.
